


Beyond Time and Space

by fanficprince



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, OH YEAH THERE'S TFA SPOILERS????, Polyamory, idk why you'd be reading this if you haven't watched the movie but you do you, yes this really exists and you'll cry about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficprince/pseuds/fanficprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona is a force sensitive individual who has been granted a mission, bring Kylo Ren back to the light side. As the story goes on, her relationship with Kylo begins to unveil itself as something more than just a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING THIS THING MAKES ME CRY AND IT'S ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER. ;;

“So you’ve got a new friend to take care of?” Fiona pops up behind Poe, effectively scaring his pants off.

  
“Fiona!” Poe wraps her in his arms and swings her around. “Yeah, I met a stormtrooper who didn't try to kill me. Pretty cool right?”

  
“He has a lot of good in him. I’m actually glad you were stupid enough to get captured.” She pinches Poe’s cheek. “Without him, we might have never found someone like Rey. She has a lot to learn, but she understands which side she's on.”

  
“See, I know what I'm doing. Call me crazy, but I should get captured more often. Maybe I can lure more possible Jedi.”

  
“Never again, Dameron!” Fiona punches Poe in the shoulder. “I’ve lost enough people today, can't go losing you too.”

  
“Is that a love confession I hear?” He tangles his fingers into her and brings her close. “Did you miss me?”

  
Fiona rests her forehead on his, “yes, I did.” She takes one look at his soft lips and sighs. “But we’ve got bigger things to deal with.”

  
“Did you feel something?” Poe lifts his other hand and rests it on her forehead. Her face was unsettlingly warm; her eyes tell him the answer.

  
“I felt it. Leia felt it. We knew he was gone. There is a rift in the force now. To think he could have done this, it's unbearable.” Fiona squeezes Poe’s hand a little tighter.

  
“If you need to go, I understand.”

  
Fiona caresses Poe’s cheek, “you know I love you.”

“Yeah, I know.” His smile radiates. She hates it when he pulls that Han Solo crap. Especially right now.

“I’m leaving at dawn.” She lets go of Poe. “I better start getting ready.”  
  


As she walks away, Poe takes her hand again. “It wasn't your fault Fiona. It wasn't yours or Leia’s or Han’s. He just had too much Anakin inside him.”

She lets out a short breath and closes her eyes. It was difficult for her to talk about him. She had always blamed herself. She kept telling herself that perhaps she drove him to the dark side. “I can't keep making up excuses for him to be the way he is. He is who he is. He isn't Anakin. And he sure as hell isn’t a Sith Lord. He’s just confused, a boy without a path. I need to show him the path again. The path to the Light Side.”

“I hope you know what you're doing.”

Fiona turns to Poe smiling, “is that a love confession I hear?”

“Yeah, it was.” He pulls her close again. He loved the way her hair smelled when she was in his arms. It made him forget how bad he must smell from being cooped up in a fighter all day.

Poe will always be the number one pilot in the whole galaxy, but to her, he was second best. But he cherished every moment he had with her. She meant more to him than anything. “You are my galaxy, Fiona.”

“And you are the stars that light my way, Poe.” They look up at each other. It was a strange moment whenever they locked eyes. They could never stay mad after looking into each other's eyes.

It always ended with a kiss. Today, they didn't break tradition.


	2. Intrusion

Now how Fiona got on a First Order ship was either very bad luck or extremely good luck, she hasn't decided which one it was. Nor could she believe it was the one housing Kylo Ren. Though she assumed that no matter what, if she was captured on a First Order ship, she would be sent directly to Kylo Ren. Good thing? Maybe. Bad thing? Yep.

She sneaks down a hallway, looking for a place to stash her bag. It held important things she would need to escape if things went bad. Correction: when things go bad, they always go bad. 

There were several stormtroopers patrolling the hallways so it won't be long until she gets caught. As she hides behind a wall, she can hear only one pair of footsteps approaching her. Fiona takes a deep breath and concentrates. The world quiets and she can feel the Force.

“You will take this bag and hide it.” The stormtrooper stops and looks over at her. She pauses and waits for it to raise its gun. A feeling rushes through her body uncontrollably. Is this fear? 

“I will take this bag and hide it.” He repeats. Stunned but still aware of her situation, she hands him the bag. “You will bring this bag to me when the time is right.”

“I will bring this bag to you when the time is right.” The stormtrooper leaves and she takes another breath. There it is again, that feeling. The sensation. Fiona could never understand what that feeling of awe and fear mixed together meant. What was the Force trying to show her? 

“Give me strength.” She shuts her eyes and mumbles these words to herself a few times. She can hear the steps getting closer. Her face was warm again. Her body knew what was about to happen. When the footsteps became too close to ignore, she did what she had to do.

Fiona jumps out from her hiding spot and starts to fight the three stormtroopers that were there. She roundhouse kicks one of them straight in the face, knocking him to the ground. A stormtrooper then grabs her by the neck and attempts to strangle her, but she swings her legs up and they come crashing down to the ground. They wrestle as the third stormtrooper starts shooting at Fiona. The first couple shots were an easy miss, but her dodging become less effective as she begins to lose her fistfight. She raises her hand and pushes the stormtrooper shooting at her against the far end of the hallway. That alerts the other stormtroopers and she can hear them coming. As she looked away from her fight at the end of the hall, she can feel a burning sensation in her shoulder. She looks behind her and takes the gun right out of the stormtrooper’s hand and pushes him against the other wall. Stormtroopers begins to flow from both ends of the hallway and blood starts to drip from her shoulder, Fiona falls to the ground. 

Looking up at the nearest stormtrooper, she says, “I’m part of the resistance. I can tell you everything I know, just don't let me bleed out.” With those words, her vision fades to black.

“Sir, we had an intruder. She claims to be part of the resistance.” General Hux announces.

“If she is part of the resistance, she can be useful to us. It is possible she has seen the map to Luke Skywalker. Bring her to me at once.” Kylo promptly makes his exit when he stops suddenly. 

Hux clears his throat. “There's a slight problem. She was in a fist fight with three of our stormtroopers. Her wounds are not severe but she was shot in the shoulder. I don't know how you'd like to play this. She begged us not to let her bleed out but perhaps that will get her to talk sooner.”

“We can't let her die. The information she holds is too important to us. If we need to use pain, we can just shoot her again.”

“Very well sir, my medics will be attending to her immediately.”

“Inform me when she is healed.” 

The air within his ship feels strange. There is a familiar presence. Has he met this stranger from the resistance before? Maybe he has seen her once in battle. The feeling is strange. Kylo ignores it. The Force has been swayed to the dark side and there is only one Jedi left in the galaxy. Soon, he will finish what his grandfather had started. 


	3. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super short chapter, I might add more detail to it later but for right now I just need this chapter for plot lmao

Her shoulder hurt but at least it didn't have a hole blasted through it anymore. Fiona looked down at her foreign clothing. She was wearing baggy shorts and a loose white top. Her shoulder and knees were covered with bandages. 

There was a note left by her bedside next to a cup of water and three gray pills.  _ Take these when you wake up _ . She swallows them and sighs. “Even their pills are bland in color. The dark side needs to lighten up a little.”

Her voice came out hoarse and she realizes how dry her throat was. Glancing around for more water, she sees a long black jacket hanging on the silver wall. The cold temperature hit her instantly and she runs to put on the jacket. 

There were also a pair of shoes placed out for her as well. “Now this is getting ridiculous, what am I getting dressed for?” 

She laces the shoes up and sits back down on the medical bed. The room was quite small and contained the average medical supplies. It was also very metallic. The First Order enjoyed their silver aesthetic too much. Fiona’s eyes begin to shut uncontrollably. Her body grew weak and in a matter of moments, she couldn't move. Her eyes were sealed shut. As much as her brain tried to fight it, she could not override her own body. A pair of arms lifted her from the bed and began carrying her somewhere. She tried to scream but her mouth was shut as well. Her body was placed down into a chair and she could feel the cold metal against her skin. Poe told her about this. About how he was strapped into a metal chair and tortured into telling the First Order where BB-8 was. How the Force felt being used for the wrong reason. How he wished he could've fought back but he couldn't. 

“He’ll be with you shortly.” And with those words, they place a black fabric over her eyes.

Sadly, she couldn't remember the last 24 hours. In her mind, she was asleep. But in his, she had woken up just to tell him sweet nothings. 


	4. Rememory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not think of a better title so I'm so sorry if anyone gets any Toni Morrison flashbacks to 11th grade literaute because I know I did anyways, back to the story!

“What is the status on our resistance girl?” Kylo asked one of the medics.

“We have treated to her wounds and she is recovering from surgery. She should be fast asleep for the next few hours. We won't rest her for too long, just enough to stabilize her condition and then you may proceed with your interrogation.”

“I would like to see the girl, now.”

“But sir, she is asleep, she will not be alert enough to answer your questions.”

“Do you dare question my actions?” Kylo wraps his hand around the medic’s neck. “You will take me to her.”

“Right this way then sir.” The medic coughed out those words and Kylo let go. He followed the medic to one of the many medic stations around the First Order. “She's in there.”

“Stay close by, but don't come in. If something happens, I’ll need you to be alert.”

“Yes sir.”

The door slid shut behind Kylo as he approached the curtain. He swung the curtain open and looked at the girl. The feeling. It rushed through him again. It wasn't strange. It was too familiar. He backed up into the nearest wall and removed his mask. Sweat dripped down from his face. Why was she here? Out of the entire resistance, why was she the one who got caught on his ship?

“Ben, is that you?” Her voice echoed into his ears and he walked over to her sleeping body.

Fiona’s eyes opened slightly and she smiled.

“Why-why are you here?”

“To save you from the dark side.” Her hand reached for his and held it tight. “Come back to me, Ben. I’ve missed you.”

“That's a lie. You know that's a lie.” He took his hand out of hers. “If it wasn't a lie you wouldn't be with him. You wouldn't have left me for him.” In his rage, he pulled out his lightsaber and hovered it over Fiona’s neck.

She looked up into his eyes. She could see the darkness flowing inside him. But there was just the slightest tear drop, building in the corner of his eye. There was still hope, the light buried deep beneath the darkness.

“Please don't kill me.” She said, resting her hand on his arm. “This isn't what you want.”

In that moment, he couldn't decide whether it was the Force preventing him from killing her or his own self. He lifted his lightsaber and turned away from her. The single tear dropped down his cheek and the feeling of her hand on his skin lingered. What a familiar feeling. Kylo left the room and told the medic that she was asleep the entire time. He informed his men to blindfold her tomorrow without any further explanation. The truth was that he was afraid he couldn't torture her if he looked into her eyes. She saw it all. She could sense who he really was. After all, she knew him best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more chapters up my sleeve but I'm only going to be posting these four for now until enough people want to read more! So please, if you like this series, comment and tell me! I'll be sure to post more chapters for you c:


End file.
